


偷窥者-十二月

by Q_Yaoguai



Category: Real Person Fiction, 伉俪
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_Yaoguai/pseuds/Q_Yaoguai
Summary: 12月 Liberté完结
Relationships: 林在范/朴珍荣
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	偷窥者-十二月

**Author's Note:**

> 12月 Liberté  
> 完结

朴珍荣的身体凉了下来，明明才洗过澡，空气上层还飘着浴室里带出来的水汽。但他不被允许有丝毫遮掩的身体一触碰到柔软的床铺就从骨血里瞬间降温，连沐浴露的香气仿佛都从空气中收回来，紧贴着皮肤变得更馥郁。他像被冰冻住一样无法动弹，原本用来舒缓的、被打造成家里最爱的床榻如今被林在范的体温烧成了地狱，或者说整座房子都是地狱，千万只虫子啃食他、刺入他，让他从心底冷起来。

他变得很瘦了，像是骨头上附了一层薄薄的皮。特别是手腕，瘦骨嶙峋的，再往上延伸的是同样纤细的手臂，一只手就能圈住，稍稍用力就能折断的样子，哪像个正常男人。原先因为锻炼软软的胸脯也囤不住脂肪，光裸挺立的小小乳尖下，现在只剩了清晰可见的肋骨，凸凸凹凹的，手指一捋，像摸过一扇整块的排骨。

林在范凌空伏在他身上，手掌所到之处点起小小的火焰。他拉起朴珍荣的手腕，将那细长手指放在唇边轻吻轻咬，柔软的指腹蹭过嘴唇，再用舌尖描绘他独一无二的指纹。他喜欢看朴珍荣清冷安静的样子，穿西装戴眼镜是，在床上努力克制也是，他像个奴仆心甘情愿的舔过朴珍荣浑身，也对那副禁欲模样欲罢不能。但他更喜欢侵占，热衷束缚，痴迷那冷静背后赤红的眼尾，朴珍荣哭的越动人，向他求饶越无助，他越兴奋。

禁欲者奔溃高潮，独独因为他。只是这样想想，他便觉得是无所能级的幸福。

触摸咯噔一下降落在腹部的时候才开始柔软起来，至少有点起伏，把手掌紧贴着，还能感受皮肤随着呼吸的膨胀，不再像胸腔那那么像死人了。朴珍荣的腰也是细了不少，还没在细腻的皮肤上摸尽兴，就瞬间滑到了胯骨上，不知道是不是被肏敏感了，那手指只是轻轻蹭过，他就不住的颤抖起来。

这下就更有理由继续了，林在范在胯骨上绕了一个圈，绕到臀后顺着大腿向下摸捉住脚踝，没用什么力就折着长腿将脚后跟抵在大腿后侧的软肉上，就着收缩的M字形用膝盖控住，才开始玩起腿心的秘密花园来。

朴珍荣开始时还忍着，只不过被肏熟的身体自动背叛了意识，拂过胯骨的时候就来了感觉，等到那灵活的手掌摸上半垂的性器，他猛得咬住了下唇，本能的想跑，却因为被压住了脚，向后撤的逃跑动作变成了近乎可笑的抽动。

林在范动作很缓，从上至下抚过只有他一个人玩过的幼嫩器官，由头部至底端两颗小丸，扯着薄薄的皮，又是恰到好处的快感。

“呃……”朴珍荣忍不住叹了一声，他没办法阻止快感像夏日暴雨一样迅速累积逼进。半垂的性器已然挺立，从铃口漏出点浊液，林在范又恶意的回到顶端，润着浊液揉着敏感的龟头，等溢出更多就大方的抹在茎身上，让性器随着动作膨胀起来。朴珍荣的刻意在与爽利的争斗中落了败，压过理性与厌恶的快感风驰电掣般席卷四肢百骸和每个神经末梢。他经常被林在范弄哭，明明只是普通的爱抚，却总是克制不住眼泪。

他像只穷途末路被逼到墙角的猫，拼死抵抗也抵不过被按住四肢揉搓后颈，最是凶狠也一无是处，只能借着过溢的快感逼出眼泪，哭一哭自己的无力，也哭一哭自己的堕落。

“怎么哭了呢？——珍荣不喜欢吗？”

林在范收回手，用沾了前液的手指摸上朴珍荣的脸，曲起指节涂抹着他眼角划出的泪。他缓缓俯下身，亲吻着朴珍荣通红的鼻头，在绕过鼻梁，吻在他颤抖的眼睛上，唇角蹭过睫毛，引起微微的痒。林在范很少这么温柔，他在床上通常是凶狠的、粗暴的，像只有最后一次一样，把朴珍荣死死钉在怀里，这样轻柔的触吻，带来是恋人的假象，林在范不屑也不敢，但这次他有些慌了。

朴珍荣真的吓到他了。

开始这可恶的肉体关系之后，林在范很少再一动不动地盯监控了，只是偶尔在朴珍荣入睡后透过监控一遍遍描绘他的睡脸，痴迷又贪婪。朴珍荣的作息向来很习惯，即便会在半夜惊醒，依然会在十一点准时上床。

但那天没有，林在范发现不对赶到朴珍荣家里的时候，像走进了一间空置已久的房子。主人似乎已经没有心情再去打理屋子，除了一条固定的脚印，房子的木地板上积了薄薄一层灰。他看见朴珍荣安然的下班回家，也看到了他漫无目的的在客厅阳台游荡，却没有在床上窥见安然入睡的他。整栋房子里没有监控的只有浴室，朴珍荣只可能在浴室里。

他不太记得朴珍荣躺在浴缸里的样子了，只是隐约记得，泡在血水里的朴珍荣似乎变得越来越透明，让他不敢触碰，像应该摆在展览柜子里的琉璃制品，轻微的震荡都能使之破碎。他小心的把脆弱的朴珍荣抱出来放在床上，还在起伏的胸膛省去了试探鼻息那步，林在范不知道在想什么，出乎意料的平静，从书房里拿出医药箱，让雪白的纱布一层一层裹在外翻的皮肉上。血止的很快，朴珍荣醒了大概会非常失望。

他走出卧室，像朴珍荣那样赤着脚踩在细微的灰尘上，脚印和朴珍荣的并成平行线，从卧室到客厅，绕道厨房，没有经过冰箱却在料理台前短暂停留，大概是在这里拿的刀了。地上的脚印凌乱又清晰，朴珍荣不知道绕着这条线路走了多少回，连灰尘都退避三舍，生怕沾上那脚掌被水冲进下水道里。

从厨房出来，林在范顺着脚印又回到了卧室，打开衣柜才发现里面一团乱，平常干净整洁衣物配套挂好，分季节收纳的柜子不知何时被堆出了一个小山包，衬衫西服甚至牛仔裤，全部被烦躁的扔在一起，皱皱巴巴像一团咸菜。

阳台洗衣机里的干净衣物，玄关鞋柜上笔迹潦草的便利贴，琐碎的不寻常似累积似排遣，统统堆在朴珍荣身上，压着他的五脏六腑，扼住他的咽喉，还有夜半三更回响在耳边的细语，恶魔盘旋占据着他的身体，他的思想和他的心理。

浴缸里的水混着血，丝缕血液被漂成淡淡的红扩散在浴缸里，潮湿吞噬了腥味，远远看去像被点了颜料的画布。水已经凉透了，林在范躺了进去，瞬间被湿透的布料紧贴着他的身体，激起一片鸡皮疙瘩，淡色的水被蓦然闯入的躯体推挤涌向四周，熙熙攘攘地淌出去滑下浴缸壁。嘈嘈切切的水声淋在瓷砖上，也淋在林在范的心上。

他似乎听见卧室传来朴珍荣绵长舒缓而细弱的呼吸声，慢慢沉下让带着朴珍荣气味的水没过自己的喉咙鼻腔和发顶，一瞬间和曾经出于同样位置的朴珍荣重叠，四面八方涌来的刺骨寒潮紧紧攥住他的心，像指甲嵌在里面，下一秒就能被掐碎。

真的很冷。

林在范在刚开始偷窥朴珍荣的时候，就拿着照片去找过人形工作室，调比、建模、捏脸、塑性到后续的灌膜、修补、打磨上漆、妆发造型，他每周都要去一趟工作室查进度，花了近半年的时间做出了一见钟情时的朴珍荣，但现在的朴珍荣和娃娃越来越不像了，每当林在范望着监控的时候，总是会不自觉和手边的娃娃进行对比，到底是什么变了。

林在范的犬齿嵌入身下人苍白精瘦的肩头，他不敢看朴珍荣的表情，这样的体位刚好可以让他躲避，也可以看清楚朴珍荣背上的每一道痕迹。记得第一次做爱的时候，朴珍荣后背光裸，漂亮的骨头藏在紧绷的肌肉下面，细滑的肌肤像一卷白绢，但现在上面纵横斑驳着新旧交替的伤痕，形状创口千奇百怪，都是自己留下的。

他喜欢在画布上留下痕迹，像个刚拿画笔的孩子，用各色颜料厚重涂抹但他也喜欢舒展的白布，没有他的颜色最纯粹的样子。他厌恶无法消失的鞭痕，更厌恶朴珍荣手腕上，想要解脱的象征。林在范轻吻着朴珍荣的手腕，用舌尖细细勾勒割开原本光洁无暇皮肉的白色伤痕。他能感受到朴珍荣的战栗颤抖，干脆将整个手腕咬在嘴里，仿佛一只悬崖边上的雄狮，下一秒就能穿透脆弱的骨头。

冰凉的润滑油被滴在了尾椎骨，那一小块凹陷很快兜不住透明的液体，放纵它们顺着股缝滑到了其间夹着的手指上，在沿着向下的趋势一路淌到微微张开的穴口前，还没揉几下就均匀的铺开了。隐秘的入口被润滑油轻易的打开引领着手指的探入。

已经被进入过无数次了，朴珍荣也早已放弃所谓尊严，但手指探入的时候他还是不适地收缩着绞住了入侵者，过后才猛然想起怕是会迎来更粗暴的对待，努力放松身体让后穴柔软，只有轻微颤抖的肩膀显示那点不甘。意外的是林在范并没有继续动作，往常开疆扩土长驱直入的手指停在了入口处，甚至有往回缩的迹象。林在范的手伸向胸前，在浅色平整的乳尖停下，淡绯色的乳尖陷在柔软的乳晕里，被手指捻住轻轻搓起来，充血挺立的小奶尖颜色大概加深了不少，在林在范的手指间辗转，忽的被指甲嵌入顶端，让朴珍荣连喘带呼地泄出一点呜咽，抖得更厉害了。

他这才把手指又挤了回去，两指代替性器探开窄小的穴口，柔软炽热的内壁紧紧吃咬住，没有半分抗拒轻易地就被抚慰出了湿润水渍。林在范一手拢在朴珍荣腰侧，用拇指轻扫逐渐明显的腰窝，这尾椎两侧的小小凹陷十分可爱，格外色气，爱不释手。

直到手指摸上那敏感的腺体，朴珍荣紧绷着身子闷哼出声，羞耻感和快感一起沿着尾椎酥酥麻麻窜进脑海，他的确是有反应，习惯了性爱的身体在林在范摸上腰腹的当下就蠢蠢欲动，说不清的感情和情欲交织在一起，蒙住他驱赶他。他的眼前突然天旋地转，竟是直接被林在范翻了过来，朴珍荣吓得睁开眼睛，一眼撞进林在范深不见底的黑沉眸子里。

朴珍荣的后脑陷进柔软被褥中，发丝被拱起扫在眼尾他却无暇顾及，他的性器被握在林在范手心，虎口蹭过前头带来刺激的快感。朴珍荣眼前花花的一片，仿佛看见了阳光斑驳的湖面。林在范撤出手指顶开了后穴，像青涩的少年笨拙的吻上朴珍荣的唇，轻柔的用鼻梁拂开面颊上的发丝，听着朴珍荣粘稠的呜咽，往深处狠狠一碾。

朴珍荣不知道自己的腿是什么时候缠上林在范腰侧的，只觉得浑身的感知都被集中在高温的穴里。林在范硕大的龟头被穴肉裹住，时轻时重地向里冲去，他被抬着腰，浑圆的臀肉贴上林在范的大腿感受着同样炽热的温度，无休止的碰撞。

凌乱沙哑的气音就飘在耳边，林在范重新吻上去，将含糊不清的喘息悉数堵在口中，轻舔吮弄卷了舌尖一起翻滚，难以压抑的欢愉混着悲凉渗透整个空间。

他的性器深深的埋在朴珍荣内里，抚上单薄的腹部还能隐约摸到它的形状。他加速操弄，每一下都抵着腺体，浑身血液都沸腾起来，奔跑着咆哮着，争先恐后朝交合的地方涌去。他从没有这样温柔的拥抱着朴珍荣，每一次都或多或少带了粗暴的不容反抗。沉甸甸的阴茎在温暖的肠道里挺动，他揽着朴珍荣瘦削的肩一寸一寸地吻过去，给朴珍荣的眼睛蒙上水色，让红晕在眼角缓缓晕开。

朴珍荣的脑袋像被人扔进了一个炸弹，像烟火一样炸的一片绚烂。甜软的呻吟猝不及防蹦了出来，他从没被林在范这样爱惜的对待过，好像他真的有那么爱自己。连急促起伏的肋骨，被咬破的唇角都成了最爱。

水声变得格外清晰，朴珍荣沉浸在情欲里不知朝夕，林在范轻抚着他的性器缓缓撸动，动作也极致温柔的命中红心。他借着窗外隐约的路灯，想要将朴珍荣此时的欢愉和诱惑铭记于心，让此后的漫长人生有所寄托，最终在紧紧相拥中再次吻上手腕，给予最真挚的歉意。

朴珍荣的脑袋一阵麻痹，绷紧的腿像有电流爬过，在临界点勾起颤抖，忍耐克制许久的声音最终还是溜了出来，喉头一紧发出了陌生的沙哑叹息，随着高潮的降落化成急促的大口喘息，集中到四肢的血液退潮，隐隐还在发热的肌肉不敢感受到任何知觉，唯独胸腔里依然剧烈跳动的心，将呻吟化作噗通噗通的擂鼓占满整个黑暗房间。

朴珍荣请了半个月回来之后好像整个人都变了，一改前段时间的颓废焦虑，焕然一新。姜敏芝抿了一口略烫口的咖啡，用余光撇着茶水间里和同事谈笑风生的前辈。掉的肉还没这么快长回来，但精神是肉眼可见的变好了，和平日里就爱插科打诨上班摸鱼的女孩子们不知道在说什么笑话，笑的眼角的褶子都出来了。

朴珍荣一回来就做了一个大案子，倒衬的金科长能力平平无所事事，新来的实习生都喜欢亲近他，打着学习的幌子打听前辈的喜好，一个个都把朴珍荣当成了知心大哥哥，就盼着集资给他开一个入行菜鸟培训会。朴前辈也是脾气好，从不拒绝别人，有求必应对谁都笑的如沐春风。不知道是不是自己的错觉，姜敏芝总觉得前辈收了温柔，总带着点疏远，再也没有从前那种心动的错觉了。

小口吮入的浓厚咖啡顺着食管下落进肚子里，姜敏芝浑身都暖和了起来，咖啡的香气萦绕在鼻尖，驱赶不走睡意却也无法让她集中工作，索性放弃工作，计划火热的周末要如何度过了。

说起来，好像再也没有看见前辈那位帅气的朋友了，离开了吗？

朴珍荣端着咖啡回到了座位上，反光的屏幕挡住了他冷淡的眼睛。手边堆着一叠文件，邮箱里也还有七八封邮件没看，他需要转移重心来回到正轨。正常的上下班，正常的人际交往，正常的没有林在范的生活。

叮咚！您有新邮件！

那封熟悉邮箱发来附加了十几个压缩包的邮件不过七秒就被朴珍荣解决掉了。他花了一秒看来源，一秒点删除，却用了五秒盯着那句没头没尾的【我爱你，再见。】

仿佛瞬间能畅快的呼吸了，他从没有感受过像此刻这样的轻松，脸上的笑意也终于深入眼底透了真心。

像噩梦总有醒来的时候，黑夜总会迎来日出，朴珍荣的日出，也终于到来了。


End file.
